youngjusticelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Correlation of Opposites
Spectrum was flying back to earth after meeting with a unknown source. "I wonder how the others are doing" she said with a smile as she entered the earth's atmosphere. She created a shield to protect her from the intense heat. On earth in the city of Long Beach, the sun had set with much of the people headed home to rest for the next day, but out of the sea rose the submarine of Blackmanta. "Has the target been located?" Manta asked one of his subordinates. "The Starlab has the data our client is looking for." One said as they exited the veichle. On the pier hidden in the shadows was Tenebrous who glared at the ship, "Manta huh? Looks like yet another cocky idiot who's trying to hurt innocents." He said sneaking down to the bottom while staying in the shadows. Spectrum flew over long beach "I'm guessing everyone is sleep now" she stops as she notices a strange ship at the pier she creates binoculars to see "Blackmanta, I'm sure they are up to no good" she begins to fly towards them she turns herself invisible using her green ring. Tenebrous felt something and looked around trying to find out what was giving him an uneasy feeling, he shook it off and proceeded to follow Manta's men who along with their Leader headed down and dived their submarine to the Starlab through the underwater entrance. He grabbed a rebreather and absorbed it into his second skin as he dived into the water to follow. Spectrum dived into the water after "I wonder who this guy is" ''she though as she followed behind the unknown man. She quickly passed by him and went into starlabs ''"I need to figure out what blackmanta is doing here". Feeling the sudden flow of the water to change, he knew now something was definiantly following him, and focused energy into his body making him swim faster. Eventually he saw the sub had already breched the entrance and quickly went through. After he amerged from the water, he saw Manta's men battling a green lanturn, he quickly got up and was in shock. Spectrum created several swords an attacked the manta soldiers "now tell me what are you doing here" she grabbes one of them with a rope and throws him against the wall. Several of the soldiers begins to run down a hallway . He quickly grabbed her hand and chuckled, "Easy there girlly, beating them to a bloody pulp is my job." He said smiling as he rotted away the swords she constructed. Spectrum snatched her hand away from the man "don't worry I'm not going to beat them to a bloody pulp......that's my friends job". She grabs one of the members and pins him against the wall. "I'd tell the lady what she wants, unless you'd rather become my new power source??" He said grabbing one of the henchmen as he removed the mask and started to rot out his body adding energy to his own. Jessica watched as the man absorbed the blackmanta memeber "don't you think that was a little too much?" Tenebrous smiled as he let him go, "Unfortunately my boss has something that can heal him when he's done being useful to me, but in the meantime..." He smiled channeling energy through his hands. "NO!! Okay Manta is trying to recover files on most of the Kroloteans to try and exploit there remainding hideout!! That's all I know I SWEAR!!!" The solider said competely afriad of him. Tenebrous let him go as he ran away screaming, then suddenly his cross started glowing as it hit the other rotten soilder and he was returned back to normal. "Damn it..." He said growling. "Look as much as I'd like to go this solo, Manta's stronger than me so... working together??" He said extending his hands for a shake as he canclled his power. Spectrum shook his hand "I don't mind working with another.....It always good to meet new people". She turns toward a hallway "I'm sure they haven't gotten too far". Tenebrous ran with Spectrum as they encountered more of Manta's men, included was Former Aqualad Kaldur'ahm and the hidden Artemis who was in hiding with Manta's crew for two years. "I suggest you surrender, for you have no hope of winning against me." Kaldur said grabbing his bearings and summoning his swords of Water. "Always wanted to have a match against the traitor of the Team, now must be my lucky day." Tenebrous said drawing his two swords. "Specturm, the black haired chick is all yours." He said as suddenly a few of his soilders charged right at Tenebrous. In one flash he managed to connect his power to each of them as they began to rot from the inside out granting Tenebrous his power, "Frendo Typicus" He chanted as the energy transfered into his blades grinding runic symbols on top of them. Kaldur went in for the attack and slashed with Tenebrous countering. Specturm creates seveal golems using her green ring, she orders the golems to attack the Manta members. She turns to the woman "I guess it's just the two of use left" . The woman looked at Specturm "I guess it's so" the woman spoke as she created a bow out of lightning. "Well that is intresting" Specturm spoke as she to created a bow. The two shot an arrow as the same time, the arrows exploded knocking the two back. Kaldur swung his swords as Tenebrous connected with his, they were now in a lock trying to push each other back. "Gotta admit you're pretty strong for a traitor." He says smiling. Suddenly he charged his swords with electricty causing a shock to his opponent. Though after the ordeal Tenebrous kicked him in the gut sending him flying. "That tickled alot, Exfrabo Rabies." Two dragon tattos appeared on his arm as he then sliced down sending out a powerful energy that pushed Kauldur right into the wall. He then countered with a water dragon that made a direct hit on Tenebrous. As the explosion happend Specturm created a giant hand grabing the blakc haired woman. The woman dropped an arrow, which soon exploded in a bright light as it hit the ground. Specturm covered her eyes, letting the woman go in the process. The woman quickly fired several arrows hiiting spectram, and knocking her down. "I see you are skilled" she stands up "I shouldn't have underestimiated you" her blue ring beings to glow. She claps her hands together, the blue ring and the green ring shines brightly. He suit changes to incorupate the blue "now lets to back". "Is that all you got?!" Tenebrous said slashing down another attack, but this time Kaldur managed to reflect it using a water shield as he then used his suit and summoned some missles that aimed right at him. "Try stoping this." They fired right at him, thinking quickly he concentrated and incanted the spell "Vultus Tutela Contego" Creating a three-layer shield that took the bulk of the attack. "Huntress, we must find the information now!" He said dropping a smoke greanade that exploded.